


No Raso

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "O mar tampouco estava feliz, pois sentia, ao mesmo tempo, duas almas separadas, uma em cada lado do mundo, uma em em cada areia molhada, uma em cada ponta do seu ser. Queria uni-los, mas só eles poderiam fazer isso por si mesmos."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 4





	No Raso

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2019

No raso ele estava, sentado na areia molhada, deixando que a espuma do mar que vinha com as ondas quebradas banhasse seus dedos dos pés e das mãos.

Ver Haru na água e perceber que ele não tinha o menor ânimo para mergulhar naquelas profundezas era como ver um pássaro contemplando o céu sem querer voar. Entretanto o único que assistia Haru ali era o Sol e talvez, por conta dessa visão melancólica, o mesmo escondia-se atrás de nuvens cinzentas que pareciam servir para segurar suas lágrimas de chuva.

O mar tampouco estava feliz, pois sentia, ao mesmo tempo, duas almas separadas, uma em cada lado do mundo, uma em em cada areia molhada, uma em cada ponta do seu ser. Queria uni-los, mas só eles poderiam fazer isso por si mesmos.

O oceano, ainda que dividido em cinco, permanecia um só, tal como deveria ser aqueles dois rapazes que se amavam tão ternamente. 

As mesmas águas os sentiam simultâneamente, então por que eles não se sentiam? Seria a distância um mal tão grande assim? Era como se cada um daqueles pares de olhos fitasse o horizonte buscando encontrar um ao outro, mas sem enxergar nada além da imensidão azul.

Em instantes o Sol se recolhera, não conseguia mais assistir tal triste evento e talvez a tempestade fosse a única que pudesse dar um basta em tudo aquilo.

Os trovões _gritavam_ para Haru voltar para casa, pois não havia mais nada a ser feito ali e, relutante, ele obedeceu — os relâmpagos começando a clarear o que restara de um crepúsculo. 

O mar estava agitado, não havia raso, só havia a maré e, com ela, uma sensação adocicada que parecia vir do outro lado do mundo, uma sensação que fez Haru sorrir discreto e esperançoso antes de finalmente decidir ir para casa.

Haru podia _sentir_ Rin, de várias formas, mais do que qualquer coisa...

E Rin podia _senti-lo._


End file.
